


Going Places (I don't want you to follow me to)

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Future Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: This wasn't how he wanted to leave, but he was too weak to do it any other way.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 26: Goodbye & Broken voice





	Going Places (I don't want you to follow me to)

Judai sat on the edge of their bed, watching Yusei's sleeping face. He'd never get over how nice it was to see Yusei's features this relaxed. To watch as the stress melted from his form. To hold him close as he curled around Judai. Too bad that this was the last time he'd get to do so.

He wished he could stay, but he'd already ignored the war brewing on the horizon for too long. If he ignored the calls of the Gentle Darkness any longer, things would get way worse. Plus, he won't have their relationship tainted with the fact that people were dying because he chose to do nothing. He won't do that to himself and especially not to Yusei. Yusei had more than enough misplaced guilt for things he wasn't to blame for. No need to add something new to that.

Judai hadn't planned to walk away during the night like this. He'd planned on talking to Yusei about it, maybe spending some extra quality time together, but every time he tried to breach the topic he'd choke on his words. He tried doing a video recording, but the same thing happened. In the end, he wrote a letter. Not by hand though, his tears kept on messing up the ink. It now laid on Yusei's nightstand, weighted down with the promise ring Yusei gave him. The one he never should've accepted.

But he'd allowed himself to be a little selfish when it came to Yusei. Stayed around way longer than he should've just because this relationship was something he wanted. He'd even done his best to make the remaining time with Yusei count when in reality there was no such thing as "remaining time". He took Yusei out to all their favourite places. Tried out a few things he always wanted to but never got around to before. Showered Yusei with as much affection as he possibly could. Yusei soaked it all up, confused but very happy about the extra attention. 

And now whatever time buffer he had left was gone.

Judai would only take the clothes he was wearing. Nothing fancy. A black shirt, jeans and boots. Though he did allow himself to take Yusei's black jacket. It probably won't last long, but he needed something to hold onto. What better for the job than the first jacket Yusei draped over his shoulders? Yusei could freely decide what to do with the rest of his things. Most of them he'd only gotten while living together with Yusei anyway. Items one needed to live and not merely walk from one battle to the next. It seemed fitting that the person he got them for sorted through them. 

Judai's finger followed Yusei's criminal marker. A gesture that had become so natural over the years. Yusei leaned into it, seeking his warmth even now. Judai gave him a quick peck on the cheek followed by one on the nose. He bit back a broken laugh as Yusei wrinkled his nose at that.

"Goodbye, Yusei. I wish...," he trailed off, hating how absolutely _broken_ he sounded even to his own ears. He licked his lips and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I wish this could've lasted longer."

With that he stood up and made his way out of their apartment. He didn't dare look back. No matter how much he wished to go back or to wake Yusei it would only end in more suffering. If Yusei was awake, he'd try to argue that he should come too despite the fact that he no longer was a signer. A simple human would be ripped apart within seconds and Judai won't have him throw his life away like that. Not with his dreams, not when he'd finally found a purpose for himself.

Judai closed the apartment door behind him with a soft click. His hand still on the handle as he did his best to push away his emotions. There was no room for them in war. He took a deep breath. And another. And _another_. Until he could finally pry his hand from the handle and leave.


End file.
